


Before and After

by CharlieJordan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Cage, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Poetry fic, Post Cage, in the alley, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJordan/pseuds/CharlieJordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam thinks of what happened before and after his involvement in the cage. Mentions of gay sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before and After

Before I was a college kid

who just wanted to be a doctor

who had a cat

and a girlfriend who was maybe a cover up

After I was a mess

broken up and hating

everything i knew now

I saw the endlessness of the darkness

Before i loved the taste of burgers and beer

and late night kissing before falling into bed

After I was fearful of it all

unsure where to begin

and felt every pin prick in my back

Before I was afraid of what god might think

of me if i slept with a man

after all caution was thrown to the wind and

in a nasty alley behind a bar

I had my first time with bruised hips

and burning flesh

Before I let the softness of flesh

draw me in

After, I let the roughest part of the world

touch me and use me until i felt like

I had returned what i had taken

Before i was quiet and calm

went to church all time

After i was loud and let the wind

drive my ambitions

I never prayed to another goddamned angel

Before i knew nothing.

Now, I know as much as i can.

 


End file.
